


Curiosity Goes Both Ways

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with too much plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Long before the fall of Insomnia becomes a tragic reality, there is a tale of another young, freshly ascended Lucian king and how he chose to rule outside of the public eye.And you just had to find out if the rumors were true.





	Curiosity Goes Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Let me sing to you the tale of how 23-year-old Regis and 28-year-old Clarus were shameless thots, and how poor 18-year-old Cor deals with that fact as well as he possibly can. *Kanye shrug* 
> 
> I blame all of the great [RegClar fanart](https://im2tl.tumblr.com/post/162607594413/1-dayhold-on-tight-young-clarus-x-regis-2) that I've consumed over the past few months for this.

You chanced a look over at the young man in a smart looking beret and a stern countenance that was far beyond his young years as he escorted you through the winding halls of the prestigious Citadel, effortlessly navigating you through the confusing and intimidating construction of the most revered place in Insomnia without sparing you so much of a glance. He preferred to keep his crystal clear blue eyes forward, focused only on completing his task, and while you didn’t know if you would have been able to keep up anything resembling a conversation you also kind of wished that he’d do something to try and ease your nerves.

But you supposed that expecting idle chatter from Cor Leonis would be more out of place than you were at the moment.

Emulating the silent man beside you, you trained your eyes forward and instead let your mind wander about the events that led you to the very moment.

You had heard… rumors drifting amongst the people about the young king that happened into such a daunting role after his father’s death. Everyone knew the toll the crystal took on the line of Lucis, so it wasn’t abnormal to have someone as green as Regis rule from as early as his mid-twenties, considering how hard the last gift of the Astrals rode its chosen. The burden of it all would be enough to drive anyone mad, even with all of the strength the royal bloodline innately carried.

King Regis wasn’t crazy, however. The people of Insomnia led as comfortable of a life as they did under Mors’s rule, despite the impending threat of the Empire’s thirst for dominion over all corners of Eos. He kept up the best of appearances in front of the crowds and cameras, artfully giving indirect answers to the inquiries surrounding Cid Sophiar’s abrupt departure from the king’s inner circle as well as the city’s limits. For all intents and purposes, Regis was doing the best job he could with all of the changes he had to endure for the sake of his people.

That wasn’t what was whispered in the corners of dingy bars that stayed open for the working folks into the late hours, hazy with smoke and secrets. That wasn’t what made you more curious than you should have been when one of the girls you worked with had scampered by you with a blush tinting her face, unable to hide the plethora of marks that littered her neck that made you concerned until you cornered her about them. Upon closer inspection of the teeth marks and scratches that probably adorned more of her body than what she would show you, you were set to leave her alone once you realized that it was evidently what she wanted and it wasn’t your business about the kinds of things she got into after work hours.

But then she held out the missive.

You recognized the crest immediately, connecting the dots and feeling like you couldn’t unknow the things you discovered just by holding the fancy parchment with nothing but the royal seal imprinted on it.

“If you ever receive one of these, then expect a call from His Majesty within two days. He sends the Immortal to discreetly retrieve you.”

It sounded hokey to your ears. Rumors often flew around the block and back again, many of them as ridiculous as childhood tales. For as juicy as the idea was that the King let off a lot of his steam by running through a lot of randomly chosen Insomnian women, sometimes even allowing his closest friend and shield Clarus Amicitia to partake in the debauchery, you couldn’t fully allow yourself to believe in it as much as everyone else did. You were much too skeptical and grounded for that.

But you _did_ keep watch on things, despite yourself. You kept your ears better peeled and eyes on women that you pegged would most likely be the ones first in line for some kingly naughty escapades. 

Your first clue was actually catching glimpses of the one known as the Immortal slipping through areas in which you knew no upstanding member of the king’s guard would voluntarily find themselves.

The second was the fact that almost all of the women you tentatively approached were wary of your questions concerning their whereabouts despite pegging them all as types to not be shy about their dalliances.

The third was the day you opened up your locker at work to retrieve your name badge to place on your uniform and found a dangerously familiar piece of paper resting atop your folded spare shirt. You ignored the slight tremor in your hand as you plucked it from its perch and looked at it while knowing what it was before the crest came into full view.

You honestly thought that someone was fucking with you. It wasn’t a secret that you were bold enough to investigate and interrogate to the best of your ability things regarding the king and his tastes, and perhaps one of the women you had approached found out where you worked and left the blasted thing there to mess with your head. Anything was possible… _except_ the one thing you were refusing to consider.

And you wouldn’t have _ever_ considered it if you hadn’t been scared shitless at the silent figure standing just on the other side of the door you were exiting after a long shift. You could only stare at the outline of the man in shock, eyes wide and uncertain of what to do about the predicament you now faced. Cor had simply regarded you in silence for a moment before tilting his chin up in a silent command and turning on his heel to walk away.

You didn’t know if he would have noticed or cared if you hadn’t followed him like he expected. It made you wonder if there was anyone who didn’t heed the King’s call, and what became of any who did. _Well, it’s not like I’m going to be the first to find that out._

And now you found yourself standing side by side with Cor in front of the largest and most ornate doors you had ever seen, right at the heart of the Citadel that seemed completely abandoned and slightly eerie at such a late hour. You watched the man reach forward and grasp a gold plated handle, and heard yourself speak before you even realized what you were doing.

“Why me?”

The Immortal paused, and you thought that he would ignore you with the amount of time that seemed to pass before he turned his head back to look at you with an impassive face that you had simply come to automatically associate with the famous soldier.

“Curiosity goes both ways, ______,” Cor finally spoke, and the shock that he did as well as the sound of your name coming from his lips was enough to unnerve you. You didn’t think he’d actually respond, let alone remember what you were called.

With that, he opened the doors to the throne room, where you would be having your very first encounter with the King of Lucis.

If you thought that the Citadel itself was imposing, it was nothing compared to the grandeur of the room in which you were stepping into. Your eyes wandered the gilded windows, swooping curves and high ceiling of what had to be the most revered place in Insomnia before settling on the throne at the top of the red carpeted steps. Your breath hitched at the sight of Regis himself, despite logically knowing that he would be there. The young man was actually lounging in the ornate chair, one elbow braced on the arm of it while his palm cupped his cheek as he surveyed the newcomers. Another tall and very muscular figure stood at attention to his right, looking in interest in your general direction. _That has to be Clarus Amicitia._

“Your majesty,” Cor announced, his cadence changing slightly from its regular flat tone to something more appropriate for addressing his liege. In one fluid and practiced movement, he knelt down on one knee and bowed his head, and butterflies in your stomach erupted as you realized that you had no idea what the proper protocol was. Shoving down your panic with all the force of your will, you merely settled for crudely imitating Cor as you tried not to scramble to holding what you hoped was the proper posture. It helped that you focused on the embroidery of the carpet instead of the people in front and above you, taking the time to situate yourself internally.

“I’ve brought her here, as per your request.”

“Right on time, as always,” Regis’s voice sounded odd to your ears, taking in the acoustics of the hall as well as the fact that you had only previously heard him speak via a radio or TV broadcast. It was impossible to ignore how young he actually was, yet it wasn’t like he was lacking in any of the authority you had come to expect from royalty. “You’ve done well, Cor. You are dismissed… unless you’d rather stay.”

You felt the man next to you tense slightly, which told you that this wasn’t the first time Regis had given him that option. Your mind whirled in a frenzy, wondering if he had ever given in and stuck around for whatever Regis decided to get up to. Despite all the implications of that, you discovered that you didn’t want the stoic man to depart. Cor, within the short amount of time that you somewhat knew him, had become a source of comfort to you. Maybe it was his persona, your unwillingness to relinquish the last bit of safety you thought you had when it came to the situation. Either or, you couldn’t stop yourself from glancing nervously at Cor with baited breath.

_Don’t leave me._

“If it is acceptable to you, I’d much like to retire, my King,” Cor responded with almost a weary tone. “I’m training tomorrow morning, and the hour is already late.”

You chanced craning your eyes up to see the reaction King Regis would have to being turned down, catching a shared look between he and Clarus that signified that both of them had expected that reply but had been hoping for something different. “Perhaps next time, then. Take care, Cor,” Regis replied, his tone softening to something brotherly. You had already retrained your gaze to the ground in front of you, hearing the rustle of fabric as the Immortal stood, gave a final bow, and walked back to the doors in which you entered.

The click of the latch was loud and ominous to your senses which were now on high alert. You were all too aware of everything, from the feel of their eyes on you to the thudding of your heart against your chest as you waited for further instructions.

“Well. First things first, the King has to see tonight’s catch. Come here.”

Getting up from your position, you tentatively started your trek up the steps to the throne, feeling increasingly more nervous the higher you climbed. As soft as you were trying to make your footsteps, you felt as if you could hear them as clear as if you had decided to clomp inelegantly to your position in front of the most powerful man in Insomnia. You stopped after cresting the very last step, remaining at the farthest distance you could from the throne you knew you weren’t anywhere near worthy of even breathing on and wondering how your life had gotten to this moment.

“Let me see your face.” Swallowing tightly, you raised your head to meet the gaze of your king, and even though you already knew how attractive he was, it wasn’t anything compared to beholding him in person. His black hair framed his features in a way that accentuated his regal air without detracting from his juvenescence, reminding you that he was most likely the youngest king Insomnia ever had. An errant wisp of his strands had fallen across his forehead to dust gently along his lashes which framed dark green eyes that bored into you unabashedly, and you quickly scanned the pinstriped vest and matching trousers smartly fitting his frame to avoid having to look into his eyes for too long.

“You’re pretty,” Regis plainly stated, and you couldn’t stop the blush that erupted on your cheeks at the compliment. You weren’t the bashful type, and you weren’t planning on starting now simply because the King of Insomnia found you passable. You knew that you weren’t anywhere near the league of the kind of women that got entangled in these dalliances, so kidding yourself wasn’t on your list of things to do.

“She’s also nosy,” a deeper voice sounded from your side, and you glanced over at Clarus with a measured look. The King’s shield folded his arms across his broad chest and appraised you in an imposing manner that you figured suited the man that was five years his liege’s senior. A white, well fitted tank top under a black vest was at odds with how formally dressed Regis was, but you noticed how his chosen attire nicely showed off parts of the intricate tattoo that served as the Amicitia family crest. Long, wavy brown hair fell to just below his shoulders, and for a moment you were irrationally angry that everyone around the royal line was ridiculously good-looking. _Well, no wonder they can get away with screwing around so much; it’s not like there would be any woman in Eos to turn them down._

“Don’t be so careless with your dalliances, then,” you said before you could stop yourself, riding the little wave of annoyance. “You can’t blame me for piecing the puzzle together.”

You kind of regretted the words as soon as they left your lips, watching Clarus raise an eyebrow at your audacity but refusing to back down all the same. You didn’t know what they knew of you outside of your penchant for amateur detective skills, but you were going to make sure that they figured that you weren’t their average simpering female.

Regis let out a laugh then, the echo of it bringing your focus back to him. His eyes twinkled in amusement at the fact that his friend and sworn shield may have found his match in the most uncanny of ways. “It’s not like we were trying to hide it, per se. It’s like the most well known secret Insomnia holds within its walls.” He sat up from his slouch, centering his figure on the throne that still somewhat seemed too big for him. “But your persistence was making bigger waves than intended. So, I had Cor bring you to us so that I may see who was causing this commotion for myself… and also to give you a few options.”

Squaring your shoulders, you mentally prepared yourself for the negotiations you knew were coming because of your actions. 

“Regardless, anything that transpires in this room remains within these walls. You aren’t to leave and pester anyone else about what we choose to do in our fleeting spare time, is that understood?”

“Understood… my lord,” you added as an awkward afterthought, reminding yourself that no matter how odd the circumstances that you still had to try to pay the proper respects to the king.

“Good. Now, what happens next is up to you.” Regis fixed you with a look which held seriousness underneath the thin blanket of lingering amusement at your predicament that made his lips turn upwards ever so slightly. “I can have you escorted discreetly home, your word of good faith being more than enough to reassure us that there will be no further problems in the future.”

“Or?” You prodded, the butterflies tittering in the depths of your stomach again.

“You can spend the night with us,” Clarus supplied for you. “I’ll make sure that you’ll be too busy thinking of other ways to use that mouth of yours.”

The blush was back in full force, this time accompanied by a reflexive tightening of your inner walls at his blunt declaration. Try as you might, you weren’t immune to the combined sex appeal that was surrounding you, and something about the thrill of “serving the throne” in the type of manner you barely admitted to yourself that you pondered for too many nights in a row. Now you were there, and they were offering you an opportunity of a lifetime.

Your heart beat in your chest a bit faster as your mind raced millions of miles a minute. “I didn’t think I was your type.”

Finally unfolding himself from the throne, Regis stood and took the few steps required to situate himself directly in front of you, and you averted your gaze almost immediately. Soft leather was felt grasping your chin as he tilted your head firmly but gently from one side to the other as he took a closer look at the face he complimented openly earlier. You suppressed a shiver as he left your front and walked behind you, trailing his fingers along the exposed skin of your neck. The warmth that was emanating from his touch was almost disconcerting, and you struggled to stay grounded during this inspection of your person.

“On the contrary… you might be what we didn’t know we were looking for,” Regis murmured, rounding back to face you before boldly capturing your lips with his. You squeaked at the contact, feeling tingles erupt from his perusal to run paths all the way through the rest of your body. _Oh, gods. The king of Insomnia is actually kissing me._ You tentatively met his exploration by moving your lips in time with his, but couldn’t bring yourself to touch him with your hands yet. When the kiss broke, you could just feel what might as well have been a permanent flush on your face as well as how plump your lips had gotten.

“Does that help you make up your mind at all?” Regis asked you then, his eyes alight with the knowledge that he most probably sealed the fate you didn’t know you chose with his actions.

“You’re gonna have her falling in love with you if you keep that up, Reg,” Clarus snarked at the younger man. “How many smitten women have you destroyed with your ambivalence after the fact, now?”

_Something about Clarus just makes me want to prove him wrong._ “I’ll be the final judge of that, thank you,” Gathering yourself, you gave Regis a stilted nod. “I… accept. How does this work?”

Being as straightforward as you could manage seemed to be the right way to go about starting the night’s events. Regis went back to the throne and sat down in it, motioning to Clarus. “It works by getting you… prepared.”

You looked up and over your shoulder as Clarus approached you, and you widened your eyes a bit at how tall the man was compared to both the king and of course, yourself. By the time he was close enough to touch you, your neck was craned more than you’d like just to maintain eye contact with him. It still rather irked you that he was even more attractive up close, his blue eyes boring into yours with an intensity that was electrifying. Stepping behind you, two powerful hands reached around you easily and started undoing the buttons to your work blouse, and you stood as still as possible as he proceeded to undress you in front of Regis. The king’s playful interest grew as much as your self consciousness did the more layers of clothes were removed until you were standing in your underwear and sucked in a harsh breath at Clarus’s fingers worked loose the clasp of your bra at the middle of your back. As the garment slipped down your arms, you started finding anything else to focus your vision on that wasn’t Regis in front of you or the fact that you could feel the wisps of long brown hair tickling your shoulders from the man behind you.

“You should be glad that the king goes first. Gives you time to anticipate just how much I’m going to enjoy _every minute_ of you writhing underneath me when he’s done with you,” Clarus declared to you softly before pressing his lips gently on your now bare shoulder. Your whole body flashed cold and then warm in a split second, and you wished that you still had on the panties you had been divested of because you were hyper aware of how wet you were getting just over those uttered words. The palm of his hand pressed down on your shoulder then, and you sunk to your knees in a daze that could have easily been construed as rapt obedience.

You didn’t expect to be made to feel like this.

It was neigh impossible to hide your trembling fingers as Regis beckoned you forward and indicated what he expected you to do next. You carefully reached up from your place between his legs and worked loose the belt that was hiding the button you needed to undo in order to unleash the member you still half weren’t believing that you would soon be touching. It was only when it sprung free, mostly erect and tantalizing, that you froze up in realization of what you were going to do.

_I’m naked, on my knees in front of the throne, about to take the king of Lucis’s dick in my mouth. The ancestors have got to be laughing right now._

“Don’t be shy, now,” Regis coaxed, his eyes lidded as he addressed you. “Come a bit closer.”

Gathering up all of your nervousness and stuffing it away in a corner of your mind, you opened your mouth and slipped the head of his cock past your lips. Hearing his breath quicken as you did so gave you the further encouragement to keep going until your nose was brushing the wisps of pubic hair that peeked out from its confines. You didn’t know you could do that prior to that moment, and the way you felt a hand curl into the back of your head with need made you proud that tonight was the night you choose to reveal that unexpected skill. Moving with the pace that Regis was setting, you chanced glancing up from your precarious position to see as much of his flushed face as you could.

“By the Six, you’re good at this…” the king breathed out, his head lolling back slightly as he let go of your hair and instead gripped the arms of his throne as you took control of the situation. Enjoying the power it gave you to know that you could evidently unravel royalty with the power of your tongue, you switched up the tempo as you pleased just to see what variations of sounds you could coax from the man you were serving. You could even say that a grin was starting to form on your occupied lips when suddenly you felt a much larger hand force your face abruptly down on Regis’s cock and situate the member in your throat without warning. The king’s hips twitched with the action even though you couldn’t move, and you made a small sound of annoyance.

“Don’t tease the royal cock, precious. How easily you forget your place.” Tears prickled at the corners of your eyes the longer Clarus held you there, and you knew that he was testing you. Even though it was nigh impossible for you to breathe in that position, you refused to show any further discomfort at your situation even as the seconds ticked by, saliva pooling and dripping onto the expensive fabric of the suit Regis wore.

“Clarus, let her go,” Regis commanded, and immediately the pressure was gone from your head. The pop your mouth made as you disengaged from his member seemed to echo in the room as you took a much needed gulp of air, dizzying yourself with oxygen. He reached forward then, pulling you upwards until you realized that you were made to straddle his lap on shaky knees. As your brain screamed at you over and over about the fact that you were physically on the hallowed throne that a commoner like you shouldn’t have even been allowed to see in her lifetime, one arm wrapped around your waist to steady you as one gloved hand traced your bottom lip.

“Help me remove this,” Regis ordered, and you gently bit down on the smooth material as he offered you each finger to loosen the glove you were just getting attached to being used to tantalize you. As soon as it was off, you couldn’t help but train your eyes on the ominous ring that he sported that seemed to glow with its own light. You knew what it was and the untold power it could wield.

And evidently Regis didn’t mind slipping the hand that carried it right between your legs and easing that very finger deep within your sopping folds. You gasped at the intrusion, reaching out to clutch at his shoulders as he languidly pumped the digit in and out of you. He watched your facial expressions in rapt wonderment, adding another finger and curling them to cause you to tilt your head back and let out a moan that you couldn’t stop even if you had wanted to.

“Oh, how I love hearing a woman’s cries echo along these walls,” Regis increased his pace, and your fingers started bunching the material of his vest as you clung to him in desperation. The small triumph you had was quickly washed away the more he played you like a fiddle, and you bit your lower lip to try and stave off the orgasm that was threatening just by his skillful fingers alone.

You heard rustling behind you. “She’s keeping it from you, your highness. I can see it in her face.”

The first hint of possessiveness flashed through Regis’s darkened eyes at that, and he withdrew his fingers just to replace that void with his cock, using the arm that was grasping your waist to guide you down upon it. Your lips opened in an O as you adjusted to the feel of him inside of you, and he refused to let you do anything but take each thrust he made as deep as he could go.

“You don’t hold _anything_ back from your king, understood?” Regis growled as he mercilessly pounded into you, and you were losing the tentative grip you had on yourself with each movement. “You’ll cum for me, and if I don’t feel it then we’ll do this until your service to the crown has been adequately met.”

You couldn’t complain about that, since the thought of fucking Regis until you forgot your own name wasn’t something you knew you needed until that very moment. Your mind rolled that knowledge around until it fed right into your cresting orgasm, wracking your body in uncontrollable shakes with its intensity and screaming out unintelligible syllables with reckless abandon. Through bleary eyes, you saw the look of triumph on his face before he blinked rapidly and slammed you still on his pelvic bone, stuttering a breath with the force of his own orgasm overtaking him. Jet black hair matted to his flushed forehead, and you were struck by the beauty of a man in what had to be a universally vulnerable moment in the heat of passion. When he was able to let out a full sigh, you attempted to memorize the groan that came with it so that you could use that for any future masturbation sessions you were certain to have once this night was far behind you.

The moment the king’s arm slipped from its place around your waist, you were yanked backwards, unceremoniously pulled off of Regis’s cock to tumble onto the floor that may have been layered with an ornate rug but was still rather unyielding. Rolling onto your back, you blinked in surprise as you saw a very naked Clarus place your legs on either of his broad shoulders before nestling his face against your pussy and proceeding to eat you out with a voracity you were not prepared for in the least.

Still in tatters from how hard you came for Regis, you could only flail and squirm as Clarus’s skillful tongue made quick work of you and then some. You felt the hairs of his goatee every time his chin bobbed right along your sensitive areas, and it was driving you insane. You didn’t know how much more you could take of it and nearly cried with relief when he finished his lewd meal and stared wolfishly at you as your hips were lowered to rest on the ground again.

“I like serving my king in that fashion, if you hadn’t noticed,” Clarus tossed his head to the side, moving the curtain of long brown locks in one fell swoop to fall along his shoulder before bending over you. He made sure to watch you as he slid himself inside your still swollen walls, and you were mad at yourself for offering up such desperate keening sounds to a man that you naturally seemed inclined to challenge in some way.

“Now, let’s see about occupying that mouth of yours…”

Kissing Clarus while he proceeded to rail you on the floor of the most hallowed place in Insomnia was almost an out of body experience for you. His luxurious curtain of brunette hair encompassed both of your faces as he claimed your lips again and again, and greedily took over your tongue when you offered that as well. You whimpered with every thrust, feeling a second orgasm on the heels of the first one that you thought had ended you right on top of Regis.

You didn’t want to be that unraveled for Clarus, but your body had different ideas as he pushed you closer and closer to that edge. One of his hands had encircled your wrist and was pinning it to the ground as he took you with fervor, and you were starting to feel pins and needles in your fingertips from the pressure he was exerting onto it. To your chagrin, you loved everything about what he was doing to you despite it all, and when you were finally allowed room to breathe without his mouth ravaging your own a rather crude explicative erupted from your lips as your inner walls flexed around his girth.

“FUCK!” You said it multiple times, in fact, bucking against him as he kept his pace through your orgasm, and you hated his ruthless stamina the more he made you scream. You couldn’t think straight, anymore. Everything had boiled down to his magnificent cock and what it was doing to you even as you felt that you couldn’t stand it one moment longer. You _knew_ Clarus knew what he was doing to you, and you definitely figured that it was his own form of payback for not being able to stop snarking at him. Just as you were contemplating how much pride you would have to put aside to beg him for mercy, his head nestled against the crook of your neck as he roared out his release.

The throne room seemed way too quiet to your ears after that, even with the remnants of the harsh breaths that were taken in the aftermath of all of the sex that had transpired within it. You were thankful when Clarus finally rolled off of you, and you took a few moments to stare at the carvings and murals in the ceiling before slowly lifting yourself by the elbows and looking at the two men in a daze.

“Is… my service to the crown complete, my king?” You asked, keeping the brunt of your usual sass out of your voice. You were still having trouble comprehending what you had just allowed these two men to do to you, and you knew you’d probably have a little bit of a crisis about it in the nights to come. Regis tilted his head at you, a satiated but flirty grin on his face.

“For now. Your contribution has been noted and appreciated, citizen. Clarus, if you’re done lazing about, would you mind helping the lady with her garments?”

Groaning almost comically, Clarus pulled himself into a sitting position. “I guess a shield’s work is never done, huh?” 

Rolling your eyes a bit, you busied yourself by at least getting into your underwear on your own before Clarus approached you with the rest of your clothing. You couldn’t quite look at him straight until you had suitably dressed yourself and felt less exposed, despite the fact that the man was still unabashedly naked and grinning smugly at your efforts to not let your eyes roam overmuch. Awkward once more, you gave a stiff little bow and turned to scamper down the steps, trying not to look like you were running from them and everything about what had happened.

Right before you reached the doors, you heard Regis call after you. “Your escort will make sure you arrive home safely, my dear. You’ll hear from us again.”

_Oh, gods._ Sucking in a breath and trying desperately not to think on having a repeat performance too hard, you pulled on the handle and slipped out, not letting the air out of your lungs until the click of the latch was heard behind you.

Turning your head to the right, you met the stoic gaze of Cor Leonis and was at a complete loss for words. You wanted to ask him how much he had heard of that night’s “negotiations”. You needed to know why he lied about going home earlier. You also wouldn’t mind inquiring about the actual probability of a return visit and whether or not there was ever a time that Cor took up the offer to stick around.

But instead, both of you silently regarded each other until he turned around and walked down the hall he had led you through before, and you followed with all of your endless curiosity roiling within you.


End file.
